pzm_fanfaktyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Chciwość czy poświęcenie?
Chciwość czy poświęcenie?- pierwszy odcinek serialu "22 strzały" autorstwa Marty the Writer. Opis fabuły W pierwszej scenie po czołówce widzimy filmowane z lotu ptaka ogromne miasto. Widzimy przez krótką chwilę monstrualne budynki i nienaturalnie długie ulice. Potem następuje przeskok akcji i oczom widza ukazuje się wąsaty mężczyzna wrzeszczący coś po rosyjsku, a przysłuchuje mu się bardzo wielu ludzi. Napisy pod spodem tłumaczą jego słowa: ,,Nowy Świat nie upadnie nigdy! Nasz sojusz będzie trwał przez wieki! Kto się ze mną zgadza- ma otwartą drogę do szczęścia!". Scena urywa się nagle. Kamera pokazuje pingwinią twarz, a w tle widać ciemną celę. Kraffen gwałtownie odwraca się w stronę Gedeo i krzyczy rozpaczliwie, przepełniony złością, żeby wreszcie zaczęli coś robić. Gedeo, opanowany, obraca się ku niemu powoli i odpowiada spokojnie, że nigdy by się nie spodziewał, że Kraffen potrafi być takim dzieckiem- wystarczy mu zabrać całą technologię, czyli zabawki, żeby go wytrącić z równowagi. ,,Na twoim miejscu nie byłbym taki spokojny"- słyszą. Okazuje się, że nie są w celi sami. Trzeci z pingwinów, niemłody już, wyjaśnia im, że wszyscy z nich zostaną wkrótce zlikwidowani, tym szybciej, że są produktem Federacji. Gedeo protestuje, mówiąc, że on bynajmniej z Federacji nie pochodzi, co tamten ironicznie zbywa, oświadczając, że niezależnie od tego nienaturalnie powstałe zwierzęta i tak są jej symbolem, zatem choćby w celach propagandowych warto się ich szybko pozbyć; na końcu dodaje, że sam jest wynikiem manipulacji genetycznych, na co Kraffen odpowiada, że on również i, zachęcony do rozmowy, pyta nieznajomego, dlaczego został uwięziony. Okazuje się, że za morderstwo, a jego towarzysze podczas akcji zginęli. Dowiadujemy się także, że pingwin działał na samym początku razem z gościem, który później się od nich odłączył, ale i tak jeszcze niedawno rywalizowali z nim o wpływy. Gedeo nie odzywa się, jednak na kilka sekund wbija wzrok w pingwina, jakby coś podejrzewał lub starał się sobie coś przypomnieć, tymczasem Kraffen, znudzony opowieścią, znowu wykrzykuje, że musi się stąd wydostać, pytając wreszcie szefa, czy Freja ich uratuje. Gedeo jest pewien, że tak, za to Kraffen w to powątpiewa, mając ją za chciwą i wyrachowaną, i rozpoczyna się ostra kłótnia. Przeskok akcji. Wspomniana przed chwilą pingwinica budzi się w przewodzie wentylacyjnym, krztusząc się. Krótką chwilę zajmuje jej zorientowanie się w sytuacji, a potem usiłuje przecisnąć się tam, skąd przyszła. Niestety, przewód jest solidnie zablokowany. Pozostaje jej pełznięcie przed siebie. Zakłada tłumik na pistolet i wymyśla następujący system: kiedy dostrzeże koniec przewodu (rozpozna po kratce), odda w niego strzał, żeby otworzyć sobie drogę do wyjścia, a jeśli pocisk będzie zbyt słaby, żeby rozwalić kratkę- musi szukać dalej. Jak postanowiła, tak robi. Po pięciokrotnej porażce jest już nieco sfrustrowana, zwłaszcza że zaczyna jej się kończyć powietrze. Przeklina w myślach tych, którzy poblokowali przewody. Wreszcie, za szóstym podejściem, udaje jej się przestrzelić kratkę. Szybko wyślizguje się przez koniec przewodu i ląduje w bardzo jasnym pomieszczeniu. Pozostając w pełnej gotowości, czujnie się rozgląda. Przy ścianach znajdują się duże urządzenia oraz grube rury. Zanim zdążyła się zastanowić, przez drzwi wpada android. Rozpoczyna się walka. Najpierw przewagę, jako mniejsza i zwinniejsza, ma Freja, jednak po krótkiej chwili zaczyna przegrywać, ponieważ android zastosował technologię, w jaką był uzbrojony. Po pięciu minutach pingwinica została schwytana. Android niesie ją przez długie korytarze, gdzieniegdzie widać ludzi. Freja uważnie obserwuje obecne tam maszyny. Android na chwilę zatrzymuje się przy jednej z osób, rozmawiają w niezrozumiałym języku, a po chwili bohaterka trafia do celi, podobnej do tej, w której siedzą Gedeo, Kraffen i ten trzeci. Zastanawia się nad ucieczką, gdy nagle odnajduje woreczek z chemicznym oznaczeniem, oraz maseczkę. Rozpoznaje, że to chloroform. Nie rozważa na razie, skąd się tam wziął, tylko, już z planem w głowie, zakłada maseczkę i zaczyna walić w drzwi celi. Za chwilę otwierają się. Strażnik chce ją uciszyć, ale ona natychmiast wypuszcza chloroform, a kiedy jest już nieco oszołomiony, wskakuje na niego i z całej siły przyciska mu woreczek do twarzy- strażnik zasypia i upada. Freja ucieka, odebrawszy uśpionemu swój pistolet. Zaraz zostaje zauważona, ale szybko zastrzeliwuje tych, którzy ją gonią. Na kilkanaście sekund znowu pokazani są Gedeo, Kraffen i ich towarzysz. Chcąc wydostać się z pomieszczenia, manipulują przy zamku. Znowu widzimy Freję. Biegnąc przez korytarze, dostrzega Darnella rozmawiającego z jakimś człowiekiem. Jest to pingwin, który również powstał w wyniku eksperymentu i kiedyś był przyjacielem Frei. Ta, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że dawny towarzysz stał się konfidentem bratającym się z przedstawicielami Nowego Świata, zastrzeliwuje go. Potem wpada do urządzenia, w którym przedtem wylądowała. Strzela w rury i manipuluje przy maszynach. I z rur, i z maszyn zaczyna wypływać woda. Freja otwiera drzwi na oścież. Woda zalewa urządzenia, w tym to dostarczające prądu do zamka przy klamce celi Gedeo, Kraffena i ich współlokatora. Dzięki temu drzei tego pomieszczenia same się otwierają i cała trójka jest wolna. Gedeo i Kraffen stoją oszołomieni na widok Frei. Pytają, dlaczego po nich wróciła, skoro mogła ukraść pieniądze i się zmyć, zostawiając ich tutaj. Odpowiada, że nie miała możliwości wrócić po kasę, bo znalazła się w przewodzie wentylacyjnym, z którego nie było powrotu (władze budynku momentalnie zablokowały prawie wszystkie wyjścia, także te w przewodach, po zauważeniu kradzieży i schwytaniu Gedeo i Kraffena- jednego nie, przez nieuwagę). Wróciła po nich, bo tylko Kraffen zna kody i hasła pozwalające ukraść pieniądze, a że opryskliwy informatyk jako tako słucha tylko Gedeo, to on też by się przydał. Bezimienny do tej pory pingwin uratowany przy okazji przedstawia się jako Ferge. Szybko okazuje się przydatny- wychodzi na jaw, że ma fotograficzną pamięć. Zobaczył plan budynku tylko raz i jest w stanie poprowadzić GFK do pomieszczenia, do którego chcą dotrzeć. Cała czwórka, zabijając po drodze jeszcze kilku pracowników gmachu (dochodzi do paru walk), staje przed magnetycznym zabezpieczeniem. Kraffen, teraz już mając swoje niezbędne urządzenia, które odebrali przeciwnikom, bez trudu sobie z nim radzi. Teraz są już w upragnionej sali. Stoi tam komputer. Wskakują na biurko; Kraffen, pokonawszy bardzo skomplikowane zabezpieczenia, zgrywa na swoje TB jedną trzecią forsy, a potem jedną trzecią na TB Gedeo i jedną trzecią na TB Frei. Czas się ulotnić. Kraffen materializuje z kondensatora kieszonkowego miniaturowy statek kosmiczny. Ferge pyta Gedeo, czy mógłby zabrać się z nimi, bo stracił wszystkich towarzyszy i na razie nie ma żadnego planu. Ten zgadza się. Warunkowo przyjmuje go do grupy, ze względu na jego umiejętności. Cała czwórka leci statkiem. Kraffen, czując sympatię do nowego, opowiada mu swoją historię (jest ona opisana w artykule o nim). Potem Ferge i Freja zaczynają rozmawiać. On opowiada jej ironicznie o Nowym Świecie, który zdążył już dobrze poznać. Dowiadujemy się, że państwa, które go tworzą, były potęgą kiedyś, zaś wojna odebrała im siły i teraz nieudolnie usiłują powrócić do dawnego stanu. Dlatego trwonią kasę, by być silni na pokaz- zbroją się ponad miarę, wciskają androidy nawet tam, gdzie mogliby pracować ludzie, wznoszą mnóstwo wielkich gmachów, w tym ten, w którym byli przed chwilą- bank centralny i małe więzienie w jednym. Gedeo odzywa się, mówiąc, że zastanawia się, dlaczego nie pomógł im Darnell. Freja pyta, o co chodzi. Okazuje się, że kiedy byli uwięzieni, przyszedł do nich gość, który przedstawił się jako Darnell i obecał, że im pomoże i da nam chloroform dla uśpienia strażników, tak jak już dał potencjalnemu więźniowi w drugiej celi. Freja orientuje się, że tak naprawdę Darnell ją uratował, a ona, pochopnie oceniając, zabiła niewinnego przyjaciela. Nie mogąc znieść związanych z tym emocji, odurza się większą ilością narkotyków niż zwykle. Gdy statek jest już w przestrzeni kosmicznej, Gedeo i Kraffen szepczą coś do siebie. Odcinek kończy się niedomówieniem- ani oni, ani widzowie nigdy się nie dowiedzą, czy Freja wróciła po nich tylko dlatego, że byli jej potrzebni w kradzieży pieniędzy, czy może również dlatego, że są dla niej ważni i chciała ich ocalić. Kategoria:Pingwiniafanka1 Kategoria:22 strzały